Chapter 52
Not Your Normal Sandwich! is the 52nd chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. The Culture Festival begins and the students enjoy themselves. However, when Ryu's Yakisoba Noodle Bread Shop ends up as an utter failure, the group opens up a fortune telling stand, which allows them to sell out immediately. Meanwhile, Maria questions if there is a way to lose her Witch power, prompting Ryu to find Noa and repeat the question; he receives an answer. Summary The Culture Festival finally commences, with all of the students cheerfully walking about. In the Yakisoba Noodle Bread Shop, Ryu advertises his sandwich, but once he announces the price, everyone but Meiko heads elsewhere. Confused, he questions why everyone suddenly left, but Meiko reminds Ryu that in the cafeteria they sell them for a mere 140 Yen. He argues that his bread is somehow different, while Toranosuke, in a Yakisoba Bread costume, allows some customers to take pictures with him. At the same time, Urara and Miyabi, dressed as maids, seem to be having a good time. Additionally, Kentaro also enters the scene, announcing that he placed first in a card contest. The group does not manage to sell anything, blaming Ryu for using such expensive ingredients. However, he claims that they just need to formulate a plan. Toranosuke puts Urara in his plan, saying that for every ten bread that they sell, she will remove a layer of her clothes, but Miyabi denies his idea and comes up with one herself. They open up a fortune telling stand, with Nene and Ushio passing by. They are told that, if they buy a sandwich, they will have their fortunes told. Nene decides to try it, paying for a sandwich and sending Ushio in for herself. Once he is inside, a masked Ryu welcomes him in. He tells Ushio to close his eyes, which he does. Ryu then begins to count to three, closing in on Ushio. Once he is close enough, he kisses him, leading him to open his eyes and push himself back. Ryu claims to have seen the future, which involves an indirect kiss with Nene. He then kicks him out, were Nene gives him what remains of her sandwich. The next person to enter the stand is Karen, who flips Ryu the minute he kisses her. Shortly enough, the line begins to grow and the group sells out. By the end of the day, Maria happily claims that she is thankful to have a power of use; asking if they are even now. Ryu reminds her that she does not have to pay him back for stopping the fire. Moments later, Maria asks Ryu if it is possible to lose her Witch powers. He questions her reasoning, only to be told that she does not like her power, as she will always know what to expect and due to the fact that she wants to fall in love. The two watch as the festival continues. Shortly thereafter, Ryu locates Noa and asks her if Witches can lose their power without having to switch school. She informs him that there is a way, but it's rather unpleasant. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used Witch Powers *Premonition Witch Killer Powers * Trivia *There's a plothole regarding the Premonition ability in this chapter. It is supposed to let the user see his/her own future, not the future of the one he/she kisses. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 7